Robby's Xmas
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Robby rose at Christmas time shenanigans fun enjoy side story
1. Robby cloak capper

Robby x mas

Robby woke up in his dorm to look out side to see a lot of snow on beacon campus, and in the air, it reminded him to much of his home in patch which he missed, not the house but how homey it felt. More because of his mother and his family but he had a new family, his team and sister, wiess went back to atlas to talk to her father because if not she would be forced to go and calling wasnt a choice anymore he just hoped that wiess didn't spill the beans about robby being leader because the only one who hated robby more than ironwood is mr schnee ( he knew about the family history and despised it because they were in his view chosen to be the great family. And of coures the hidden dust mines which filled patch and were self renewing meaning the rose xio long family if they wanted to could out sell and then buy the schnee dust company just out of patch alone.) but they didn't the only one who knows about the dust mine is people on patch which are people who are close friends, relatives or trustful allies to the rose's which mean wiess didn't know until robby could trust her. Blake was able to get a trasnport with yang into the city until they made a forced landing in vale they were ok they contacted him once they got landed and safe inside, but the blizzard that brought them down was still raging, so robby was alone with the teachers for the holidays or at least until the storm stopped and yang and blake got back. Robby wasn't one for the winter holidays patch was a place that snow was common and even if it was near the hottest place on the planet. Robby and the rose families house was set up on the hills so it was colder than most of vale. Speaking of patch he should contact his uncle, he would have heard about the storm and must be worried about him. Robby got off his warm fuzzy bed and headed for the library to make the call seeing that he couldn't walk threw 5 inch show fall. All the way to the CCT. And the door would be sealed shut. He walked threw the halls to see open classrooms to see people drinking hot coco or tea and other hot drinks. Robby was use to the cold but hot coco would be good none the less. He entered the library and saw a open computer and sat down and contacted signal. " hello and welcome to signal how may I help you- ohh robby!" The man behind the desk said noticing robby and perked up " how are thing in beacon?" Jeff the communication guy at signal asked " been better as we are having a blizzard right now but you know that anyway can I talk to uncle Qrow?" He asked " yea sure...in fact he just walked in." Jeff said " yo sir your nephews on the line he wants to speak to you!" Jeff said " really?" Robby heard his uncle ask well i guiss it can't hurt to tajk to hem!" His uncle slurred. " oh dear god" robby said face palming him self " he's drunk isn't he?" Robby asked between his hand " yea I'm going to go you know how he his." Jeff called " oh when you pass him pull on his left ear I can't understand him as he normally much less drunk." Robby said jeff nodded and left and robby heard an unmistakable yell from his uncle " ow god damnit jeff." He said as he sat down with his flask in hand before he realized who he was talking to and put it away " uncle" robby said " what I can't have a holiday drink?" He asked " knowing you no." He said " whatever so how's my favorite nephew?" He asked changing the subject " fine in a blizzard alone at school but good." Robby said " wait what about your team they should be with you if yang isn't there in going to-!" He said louder and louder " yang is here she with blake in vale after the blizzard brought her air ship down and they rented a room most of the students are at now. Thank god I made her wear the winter jacket" he mumbled the last part but his uncle heard it " hahaha wow kid only you could make yang wear a winter jacket heck she shows so much skin she should be streaking. I mean the only one else that got close to doing that was your mom but that was only once." He said " well I've done it twice" he said " that you did, well I have to get back to teaching and the heating shut off so you can't stay in one area for a long time after what happened so yea gotta to go" he said " hey uncle?" Robby asked " yea kid what." He said before seeing the small tears come out of him " I love you" he said " you to kiddo you to" he said as he ended the call. Robby sat back and sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes he turned around to leave to see oz pin there " ahh robby talking to family?" He asked " yes sir" he said hiding his tears. " here come to my office I need to talk to you." He said as he left

[-]

" YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?" He yelled " I want you to go to the top of beacon and fix the communication tower" he said " oh good because I thought you asked me to go out and fix the communications tower at the top of like a ninety story building in a blizzard." He said filled with sarcasm. Ozpin just gave him a look. Robby sighed " how long do I have?" He asked " the worst of the storm should be here in ten minutes" oz pin said " so I have to attach a cable to a pole after climbing up the outside of a ninety story building covered in ice before ten minutes, what else can I do?" He asked " oh if you could get me a pizza that would be fantastic!" He said grinning at Robby's expense " ugh oz you owe me" he said "don't worry if I'll have glinda add a big pile of snow that will make the fall safe for you to land in and get down." He said he said reassuring robby as he left. " now I really want pizza" he said as he left the office to see what was in the kitchen to see what they had.

[-]

Robby got out side in his normal clothes it didn't feel that bad until he saw his breath and the cold caught up to him ' oh shit' he thought as he went back inside and got the winter coat he made for is this was going to happen it was a hiking coat that layers could be added and subtracted, with all its layers bulky as it was you could cook eggs in it sadly he had to take off his cloak to put it on he hung in on the chair near the door as he zipped up the bright red jacket with gloves he assualy thought it was summer until he saw the snow Robby sighed as he grabbed one part of the wall and pulled him self up repeating this he climbed the out side and got up to ozpins office shockingly fast as he looked it he saw ozpin at his desk reading the hands on the clock that made the window were next to robby were his next things to grab. This was a bad idea as they were held by one little screw which made them swing to tell the time but it wasn't caple to handle even a house cat, much like a boy like robby with his bulky jacket. And it snapped off robby let it go so he wouldn't fall to to see it sticking up out of the snow point up. ' well not landing there' he thought as he continued to climbed up. He reached the top only to lip off and fall " CRAPPPPPPPP!" He yelled as he landed in the five foot snow pile " ow" he said as he tried to get up only to be covered with the massive pile of snow glinda had ready for him. "great timing glinda" he said thought the snow " I thought so!" She said as oodbleck and port laughed " ahh we are to hard on him sometimes." Oodbleck said walking away " yea but it is fun" port said as they clinched cups of coco. Leaving robby to dig him self out. He finaly did it got the snow out of his hair and looked to see the pile glinda made it reached all the way to the top with not kidding ladder rungs built in she built him a ladder out of snow he was almost ready to take back his remark almost. As he climbed up to the top he saw the clock face with the hour hand sticking out with ozpin looking at it giving a look that said ' you are going to fix that right' robby just gave his headmaster a look before moving up to get the piece come down and attach it to the hand. He didn't have any to attach it with so ozpin opened the window and popped his hand out to give him a roll of duck tape. After attaching the hand on he finally made it to the top this time not slipping off he made it to the tower and plugged the wire in as the blizzard hit with hail he stumbled off for a second time and rolled off picking up snow into a giant ball until he got to the court yard where he popped out to see a massive snowball he built ' damn then he realized he had a large part of road way where the docks are he smirked as he kicked the ball forward and it rolled towards the docks it fell off and hit the ice breaking it and forming a bridge that someone like yang would not hesitate to be the first one to climb to one say she did it and two she was mostly worried about him. And sure enough when yang saw it she left blake and did just that " IM COMING ROBBY!" She yelled as he started to climb robby didn't hear her as he walked back to the inside and took off his heavy coat to find his cloak was missing " NONONONONONOOOO!" He cried looking for his cloak he started to lose his cool he started to breath heavily until he shook him self saying " calm down man you can't find your cloak if you lose it." As he started to walk to find the nearest teacher twitching not use to not having it on him he felt bear and unprotected it was the thing that reminded him of his mother and some times the things that kept him sane. He ran into peach first " hey p-professor p-peach." He said studding nervously. " um hey robby where's your cloak?" He asked realizing it want on him. " w-well you see t-that was a-actually what I wanted to talk to y-you about ummm, h-have you s-seen I-it?" He asked nervously and a bit off his rocker. Which freaked peach out " umm no I haven't sorry but I'll keep looking for it," he said nervously afraid of what an insane robby was capable of nor did he want to find out. After robby left peach made a mad dash to the headmasters. Robby walked the halls of the school hunched over moving to ports room. He walked in to see port at his desk " ahh robby I- OH JESUS!" Port yelled jumping on his desk prepared to reach for his ax. seeing robby like this made a nevermore look like a teddy bear. " h-hey p-professor p-port h-have you s-seen my c-cloak by any c-chance?" He asked panting hard " um no I haven't-ugh" he said as robby got up in his face his eyes grew dull " ok t-thanks port s-sorry for scaring y-you I just r-really need it it remised me o-of 'her' " he said as he left. ' oh shit he means...' Port ran to ozpin to warn what happened. Robby made his way to the lounge until he started shaking uncontrollably as he collapsed in the hall the thought of losing the only thing that reminded him of his mother was to great on his mind as he started to cry. He finally calmed down to continue his way to the lounge three words repeating " m-must f-find I-it" unable o pick him self up he crawled his way to the lounge until yang found him " robby? JESUS CRIST WHAT HAPPENED!?" She yelled running up to him seeing him so weak and feeble it was pitiful. " robby what? What are you looking for?" She asked even know he was so wrapped up in what ever it was he would not tell her that was until she figured it out his cloak was missing. " oh my god, robby we are going back to the dorm now we-" she was halted by Robby's terrible scream of pain " NO PLEASE WE HAVE TO FIND IT PLEASES IT THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He started to squirm our of the grasp but to tired to fight he just cried and cried and cried. Yang tried to comfort him telling him he would find the cloak if he stopped screaming. He did but didn't stop crying and she knew she wouldn't stop until his cloak was found. " ok what teachers have you talked to?" She asked " port, peach going to see oodbleck and glinda then ozpin." He said " ok ok I'm going to oodbleck's now." She said walking off " lounge" he said weakly. Yang turned around and entered the two teachers talked drinking coco. " hey has any of you seen Robby's cloak?" Yang asked " do you how to ask miss xio long?" Glinda asked making aura flare " THATS NOT IMPORTANT WHAT IS IS ROBBY'S CLOAK!" She said " miss xio long why is a article of clothing more important than-" yang got right in the doctors face " IT IS MORE THAN A PEICE OF CLOTHING TO HIM THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW SO DONT TRY TO PLAY IT OFF LIKE IT IS!" She raged at him " I'm sorry xio long but now we haven't seen it." Glinda said until the door opened a second time as the spawn of satin himself entered the room ( robby) " ahh oh my god-" glinda and oodbleck said " ROBBY I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE HALL!" Yang said robby looked around the room tiredly about to sink to the ground until he spotted a patch of red inside the blue room. Robby wicked off to retrieve his missing article of clothing. He hugged it for dear life not letting it go as he cuddled it like it was a teddy bear. Yang gave the teachers a look saying ' that was a mistake' " to be fair we didn't know how important to robby that cloak was to him." Glinda said " damn right." A third voice by the door said yang looked back to see a very unhappy ozpin " never did I thought you were capable of this..." He said getting close to Glinda's face, robby to preoccupied with his cloak to care. " yang take robby to his room he's going to need it." Ozpin said yang complied and right after taking robby out of the room she could hear a mad ozpin yell at Glinda as yang took robby to his room and put him to bed

[-]

Robby woke form his slumber with lazily spirit he looked to see yang there watching tv news on the storm, but no blake " huh morning" he said " afternoon, its past 12:00" yang said not turning away to look at her brother " so what happened?" Robby asked " lost cloak" yang said simply " ouch was anyone hurt?" He asked " no but you did manage to scare the shit out of a few teachers" yang said " ok then at least no one was hurt" robby said as blake walked threw the door. " is there a reason there's a giant pile of snow with a ladder in front of the school?" She asked " shenanigans" robby said as he continued to watch tv with his sister [end] a/n hey guys sorry meant to post this yesterday but was held up this is a mini series based of my robby universe at Christmas time the number of episodes/ one shots will differ I have three planed out which are next but that's it sorry merry Christmas or what ever you people celebrate.


	2. Xmas eve

Christmas eve

Robby woke up in his room and had a flashback of Christmas with his family robby the two year old kid woke up. His eyes met the ceiling of his room he looked around his baby bed. ( not crib but not a normal bed either the in between stage) he was very agile, and got out of bed to get dressed, as his mother came in to get him dressed so see him waiting for her. " good morning." She said softly motherly. Robby smiled and held out his hands asking to be picked up. Summer smiled and reached out wrapped her arms around his body and with a huff lifted him up. And gave him a piggyback to the kitchen. Where her husband and yang were eating there breakfast. Yang was eating her eggs as tai-yang was cooking he turned to his wife and second child " how do you want your eggs?" He asked " scrambled fine, robby to right?" She looked up to see the toddler shanking his head as he moved his arms as if holding a gun to aim to soot down a bird " I think he wants poached." Yang said translating for the unspeakable toddler. Robby smiled and nodded in thanks for his older sister. They ate there eggs robby with great motor function. Not spilling a drop where yang who was twice as old spilled almost every drop of her yellow eggs ( I wonder why she likes yellow so much?) finally after force feeding yang the family went to do there normal thing. tai made a call to signal to check to see what's going on, yang and robby were playing in the yard as summer watched over them. She got a call from Qrow saying he would be there for Christmas Eve. She smiled " robby would love to see his uncle again." She said " I know so how's the little roadrunner?" Qrow asked " qrow," summer sighed " we don't know if he has it." She said " come on summer despite being fathered by a xio long, he's more a rose than anyone on patch he has to have it." Qrow said " yea your right but how far?" She agreed and asked. " and when will he be ready?" She asked " when he's ready he'll unlock it just like you did." He said calmly. "Anyways see you this evening." She said as she hung up to see a few rose petals flying off of his body. Summers eyes widened " already!" She gasped knowing what was going on. " suddenly yang asked " hey bro what's that?" Yang pointed to the pile of rose petals behind him gathering. " HEY MOM I THINK ROBBY HAS STARTED TO UNLOCK HIS SEMBLANCE!" Yang yelled. Tai-yang heard the yelling out side " ok I'm sorry got to go." He said as the meeting broke up at the end. Tai-yang ran out side. And turned to his wife " so what is his semblance?" He asked " speed" she replied. " the largest collection of it ever found. He's pure." She said " your kidding me!" He said as he looked to his son as if he's a god or some one new. "Yang is 89% pure, so he's?" He asked " as far as I know 100% or 99% at least." She said " damn" tai said yea. Any ways better get ready for dinner. [-] the rest of the day was mostly a blake for robby he remembered hugging his uncle with love laughing a lot and playing but not a lot else as the memory faded he landed back on his bed in his dorm room, ' nice memories' he thought as he got up. And got dressed and went for breakfast, he got to the court yard to see a ship landing ' that will be wiess' he thought as he got to the cafe to find stockings hanging around the edge of the cafe and a few trees. He saw yang putting stuff in stockings he saw a bow in one of her hands as well as a few other thing for other students, robby carried a briefcase and placed it in front of wiess's stocking he opened it and 10 vile's of purple dust as well as 1 crystal of yellow dust, one of blue dust and one of grey, each of the rarest types of dust know to man. He would have cranked out 30 more vile's to fit the powered form of the dust crystals but he didn't have time. ' I'll just tell her' he said As he slipped the dust crystals into the stockings, just as wiess walked in with two luggage carts filled with Christmas presents " where do I put these?" She asked as yang pointed to where there stockings were robby hid the dust containers behind his back, " hey wiess I thought you were spending time with your family," he asked " nope I just went to atlas to pick up gifts that's all." She said " where's blake?" Wiess asked " I don't know but she's on campus I know that," yang said " welp I've ate, I'm off" robby said as he left, [-] the rest of the day was relaxing and trying to place gifts with out any one else finding out. Then lunch came and robby chose to try to make a home meal for once, yang, blake, and wiess, entered the dorm and said " oh god what is that stuff?" Wiess asked " I don't smell anything." Yang said. " that's because you burnt your nose out years ago," she countered " what about you blake?" " nope I smell nothing I only smell...tuna brownies?" She asked as she saw the brownies on the counter, she stepped forward to take on but a hand shot out and caught her before touching it, " one they haven't cooled down yet, second they're for after lunch for today and tomorrow" robby said letting go of her hands "those are not for you anyways blake there's one batch your'll really like." He said as he pointed to the table " anyways here's your food eat up." He said reveling the food. [-] finally they finished and went to go to the arena to see a few fights, they saw Pyrrha fight a whole class of students, of two years higher, the fourth years stood there waiting, " she's good" one said " maybe we should recruit her?" Another asked " negative she is strong but still untrained or combat prepared she ready for contests, everyone else is ready to kill." Robby said coming to stand behind them, " understood." The fourth year said as the fight ended " well done miss Niko's that was one of the best matches I've ever seen," good-which said " would anyone like to fight next, " she doesn't look so tough," a fourth year said " you have permission just don't get to cocky." Robby said as the fourth year said " I'll fight her," he said as a fourth year said with a broad sword, " ok I'll gladly fight you" Pyrrha said the two got ready to fight Pyrrha ready to win " just so you know I'm not holding back" he said " then so will I" she said the bell rang as the two ran to each other, Pyrrha started by throwing his spear at him who blocked by this sword as he rushed forward. Swinging hard two handed strokes as Pyrrha blocked each strike with her shield, but was slowly running out of strength she blocked the last strike and rolled off to the left to get her weapon, as she kept parrying each strike they were neck and neck until he kicked her legs out from under her she looked up to see him standing over her, bringing the sword down as it pierced right next to her head, " see this is why you lose...you can't end it" he said pulling out the sword and left [-] the team ate a massive dinner with the rest of the students they ate turkey with all of there friends Pyrrha was there so was Nora and Ren, at they ate jaune also asked a question " so what now?" They asked" the teachers came and they went to do there thing as the students went to bed. Ready for tomorrow


	3. Christmas Day

Robby woke up and looked at the date it was the 25th. Robby smiled at the memory of his first and last Christmas with his mother which was shocking seeing he was 2 at the time, the toddler woke up happily on his mothers lap. Summer rose stroking his little head keeping the hair out of his eyes good morning." She said softly. Robby could only nod and blink telling her he was up as he could not speak, that was until yang xio long was yelling " DAD! MOM! SANTA CAME LAST NIGHT!" The four year old said both robby and her mother looked to the sound then looked back at each other. As robby got off her mother so she could get up to go down to prepare breakfast as the two got there stockings off the wall and opened them. Spilling contents on the table. As yang played with her toys robby just ate his Christmas tree pancakes. Yang did to as they moved to the living room. To see a city of presents there. Yangs eyes budged as she just ran forward to start opening them robby tried to hold her back but like a catapult, was flung off his feet flying through the air and out the window into the snow, or that is what would have happened, if summer didn't appear in front of the two year olds path catching him. He looked at his mothers eyes and and blinked twice his eyes were speaking for him. They said " thanks mom" and the little one embraced his mom/ savor, as there dad came in the family opened presents. Robby was waiting for yang to finish opening her as his presents were pilling in front of him. They opened there gifts Robby's gifts were bigger than him he had to climb on top of them to open them. Which was a feat in it self, summer was next to him keeping an hand by his back to catch him if he falls, he didn't thankfully. After opening the big present which was a toddlers little slide Play set he enjoyed it and was happily with it but his favorite gifs were both from his mother. One was a small box a 5" by 5" by 2" box that sat on his lap and a bigger one a 5" by 4" by 5" bag. Robby opened the small one first and saw shocked to see a silver rose with a belt clip just like his mothers there family symbol. " welcome to the family robby rose" summer said, little robby embraced his mother yang was happy seeing robby happy, the next gift was a little cloak just like his mothers but in bright red instead, I smaller version of the cloak he wore today. he clipped it on his shirt and flung it around in front of him, the entire family had smiles seeing the toddler play. Robby looked at the cloak to see it shine in the reflection of the light, robby asked his first question/ first word " what is this made of?" He asked he jumped at the sound of his voice as did the family the entire family gasped as robby hung his mouth open. " wow" he whispered. The parents hugged each other summer saying "that's my favorite gift." As they embraced before answering " it's made of dust found only here in patch, which is stronger than normal dust. And can block almost anything. Robby nodded cloak still on him hopped on his mother lap. Yang unable to hold it said " ok stay right there don't move I'm going to take a picture hold on let me find the camera." She said " on the counter sweetheart" tai said " no don't speak don't do anything you'll ruin the moment" yang said as she left and came back carrying the camera and tripod there and set it up for delay. Then ran to get on her fathers lap as the two kids cuddled yang with her father and robby with his mother the picture was taken creating a memory of a life time. As the memory faded back to reality saw his team up and were heading down to the cafe connected to the dorm where all the people who stayed in the school over vacation found they had there own stocking handing up with gifts robby didn't have a stocking, which he was thankful of for most of them had pencils and notebooks in them from the teachers. Robby looked to see wiess stocking stuffed from gifts from yang and him self as his other friends as well, they sat and ate there breakfast wiess got her stocking and pulled the thing off the top to see a small vile of the brightest purple dust she had ever seen. Her face lit up. " you like it?" Robby asked " I love it where did you get this dust?" Wiess asked " it special dust found only where I grew up as I kid." Robby said yang was in shock " you gave her some dust form patch!?" Yang asked knowing how rare it was. Wiess looked in side to see nine more vile's " how many dust crystals did it take to purify this much dust?" She asked " only one" robby answered truly. " you'll find that there are three more different crystals from the island there." He said " wait you grew up in patch!" Wiess exclaimed " so what's so important of growing up on an island?" Blake asked " patch is said to have the largest dust mine ever that is self replicating of the purest ever found in the world, if they wanted to the owners of patch could out sell the schnee dust company" wiess said " it hasn't been confirmed and only people on patch know about it if its true " wiess said" ok so wiess how do you know about all of this" robby asked " like I said the schnee dust company is one of the biggest dust company in the world there's almost nothing in the world we don't know" she said is it true?" She asked " all of it" robby said as blake opened her stockings " wow" blake said as she opened her stocking to find a new bow. Which was beautiful. Yang had more shotgun shells. For her weapon. " hey what about your stocking?" Yang asked " I didn't have one." He said not caring" oh maybe that was the one by the door ." Wiess said pointing towards the door they came in by to see the lone stocking wit Robby's name on it It looked surprisingly empty. They approached to and robby reached in and pulled out a slip of paper " well read it," wiess said " hello robby there are no gifts in your stocking there all in the ball room There up stairs from ?" They left to see the ball room and the students were under opening presents, the group went up to stare at the pile of gifts there for the four of them, wiess was the nearest, next was yang with a bigger pile then robby with the second gifts the biggest was Blake's pile the two biggest piles over flowed to stop on the first floor one had a red scarf and one with a black one. Connected to two piles. They took a vote and blake went first seeing she was the one who never opened any gifts before. She opened a box that was 10" square to find a balck sweater that would fit her for the winter she looked at her team to see faces saying they didn't give it to her, she read the tag "-from ozpin-" it read she looked to the door to see the headmaster siping some hot coco without his cane ( its shaft broke when he was walking he usually had to replace the shafts every 4 years he kept the handle and it was on his person or so he thought. With glinda there as well, smiling holding something behind her back it was a box that was 3" by 120" by 3" she brought in in front of her and gave it to the headmaster. oz pin opened it to see it was a new cane it had the same handle as his old cane its new shaft was replaced with a 2" burnt oak wood dowel. With a grey finished on it, he tapped his pockets to find it missing, he looked at glinda who had a slight blush, he took out his new cane. As glinda explained the new cane " the cane's shaft was made by our best blacksmith on campus as you know and will resist snapping under your weigh. That shaft as is, is made to hold down a bullhead. This should last you till the next decade" she said blake broke contact as yang opened her present to see she had a similar sweater but in her colors. Again from ozpin. Wiess got another pair of shoes and a skirt from her father, " robby opened his first gift which was small envelope. To find blueprints to a coco cookies. ( recipe on blueprint paper) then blake went until they were all opened blake got a lot of cloths ad one heavy jacket ( from robby), robby got a lot of blacksmithing equipment and wiess got a few of her memories in pictures. Yang got some stuff there was one box that yang refused to open until they got back to there dorm away from the teachers. They entered and yang opened the last present it was a snow bomb. " oh please yang it just melted." Blake wined " come on it's not Christmas if there's no snow." Yang said " why would you make a snow bomb?" Wiess asked " I would not do such a think" robby defended himself " ok how did you make that yang?" Wiess asked but she was gone " TO THE COURT YARD!" They screamed trying to stop another bomb going off " this is why I didn't want yang to know how to make bombs!" Robby said as they ran " you can rant to her later right now find her" wiess said " split off" blake called as they went separate ways. Five minutes later they meet at the Statue when it started to snow " god damn it yang" robby said "come on its to late well pick it up later before the other students arrive." He said as they walked inside. [-] by lunch it stopped snowing and to there word robby started shoveling to clear the path to the students so when they land in the days to come it would be clear. Lunch was wonderful as both teams ate and enjoyed each other's company by the door ozpin and glinda were smiling " merry Christmas" he said " you too sir" glinda said as the clinked cups they enjoyed the day together ate till there little belly were full, yang looked to her left to see robby in the chair sleeping soundly " blake and wiess watching him his sleep was contagious for soon blake and wiess were the next to him fast asleep. " huh well I guess its that time." Yang said looking out the window she smiled as she fell asleep as well

a/n I thinking of making this story for all of the holidays please leave a review if you like the idea also knight7572 I'm planing on releaseing the rewrite on next Mother's Day please R&R -bankerrtx01

Robby. "MERRY XMAS EVERYONE!"

Banker "ROBBY DID YOU GET INTO MY FUDGE AGAIN?"

Robby "Nooo *hic* why would I do that? *hic*"

banker " god damn it robby, YANG!"

Robby " oh no" vanishes in a flash of rose petals

yang " what?"

Banker " your brother has gotten into the fudge again,"

yang " ROBBY!" Yang runs off

offscreen " yes yang what did I do-ow!" As robby gets spanked

banker ok I'm ending this before this chaos goes on Any more by guys read and rivew later- yang put robby down he had enough punishment!"


End file.
